


when time escapes us

by sarukonokomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rarepair Week, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, That's really it, i don't know how to tag these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarukonokomi/pseuds/sarukonokomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chikara doesn't normally like getting up, but days like these are different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when time escapes us

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for the hq rarepair week day 1! the prompt followed was beginnings.

Chikara hates getting out of bed and avoids it when he can, but when a certain man with black hair is nudging him awake, he doesn’t really mind. It takes him much more than a shake and a call of his name to wake him up, but the body beside him knew just how to get his eyes open.

“Keiji,” Chikara mumbles, letting himself get wrapped up by arms barely longer than his, a pair that fit around his body like they belonged there. “Good morning.”

There’s a chuckle in response and a kiss pressed to the side of his head and it makes Chikara smile through his sleepiness. “Good morning.” Keiji sounded much more.. alive than he did. He must have been awake for a while, and Chikara could only believe that his boyfriend had the heart to let him sleep for a bit longer. He was grateful. “Sleep well?”

Though he was really only garbling a noise out as a response, his little “yes” came out as at least a little bit understandable. It made the smile against the crown of his hair grow even if by slightly, and Chikara’s heart seemed to beat a little louder at the thought. 

Even through the comfort he felt in blankets and arms, the brunet knew he’d fall asleep once more without a doubt. He began to turn in Keiji’s arms, feeling said man loosen his grip ever so slightly to keep him cozy. But he couldn’t let it lull him to sleep again! He needed to get up.

The thought of the waiting day makes Chikara rub at his eyes, opening the bleary pools to meet Keiji’s. His eyes, though dark, caught the streaming sunlight. Keiji had beautiful eyes. Deep and full of expression that was hard to find at first glance. They made you want to stare into them as long as possible and Chikara did, he always did. His breath caught every time. With his own hands pressing to the photographer’s cheeks, he leaned closer to get a better look. Or, that’s what he told himself he was doing. He knew more than well that the kisses that were soon being pressed to his lips were exactly what he leaned in for, despite the fact that Keiji’s eyes were what lead him there in the first place.

Their shared kisses are slow and languid and lazy, matching their moods for the morning. They still make a little trail of fire go along Chikara’s skin and his heart beat faster when Keiji pulls him closer than they already are, just as gently as their affectionate actions.

All of their kisses take less effort than it does to pull away. When they do, there is barely any space to put between them once more. It’s definitely an effective way to properly wake Chikara up. That’s made obvious by his now clear and open eyes, not to mention the blush that’s dusting along his cheeks.

“To think you’d be used to this enough to not have such a red face anymore.” Keiji muses, watching the former wing spiker smile in response, foreheads bumping together in familiarity. Chikara is happy, revelling in the moment although Keiji was deciding not to let him miss out on his warmhearted teasing.

“It’s not my fault that you have such an effect on me.” Chikara thinks he sounds cool, even if he really doesn’t. But Keiji still humours him, acting as if he was shot in the heart. It makes the director laugh, and soon they’re both laughing.

After their fits of laughter have subsided, Chikara finds himself in a tangle of limbs again, hands and fingers included. He’s tempted to sit up, but the lingering breath against his shoulder is coaxing him into staying in his position. Over the span of waking up to now, the proximity between himself and the photographer has continuously shortened. It’s like they couldn’t get enough of each other, and that wasn’t fully incorrect either.

It were these slow mornings that made Chikara think about where he was and who he was with. He was so used to the rush of the week, the hurry to leave the apartment, to get to where they had to be. When all he could fit in the mornings were hurried kisses to Keiji’s cheek before he had to leave, before Keiji had to get out sole minutes later. He was used to not seeing raven-haired man again until the middle of the day if not later.

It were these slow mornings that made Chikara feel that he is lucky to have them, to have him. To have the face of his lover pressing against his shoulder blade, to have his arms draped over his waist, to have his fingers so carefully laced with the longer ones of his. It made him appreciate the seconds that pass, the lethargic minutes to hours moving to trap them in the moment.

“Hey, Keiji,” he started, fingers curling in.

“Mm,” was the tired reply, the addressed man’s face coming up from his skin to drop a few placid kisses against Chikara’s nape. “What is it?”

“I don’t tell you how much I care about you often, do I?” A smile graces his lips, turning his head to look back at Keiji. The brown hair on his head brushes against the photographer’s nose and they both find it cute in their own ways. “That’s a shame-- You’re the one who makes waking up in mornings like these so nice. Thanks for making them worthwhile.”

His partner is quick to get past the nonchalant tone in his voice, a small roll to his eyes just as fast to appear. “Right. You’re welcome, then.”

When Chikara smiles, he knows he’s caught Keiji as swiftly as he himself was caught. He’s squeezed in those long arms again, “I care about you too, Chikara. Thank you for.. well, a lot of things I’m sure you’re aware of doing for me.”

The brunet nods his acknowledgement, more than pleased with the outcome of the morning. It was like most of their slow mornings. Staring into eyes, watching the light catch hair, too much kissing and even more cuddling. Now all that’s left was..

“Good morning.”

“.. Good morning, Chikara.”

“I love you, y’know?”

“I know. I love you too.”

“Enough to let me go back to sleep?”

“Alright, time to get up.”

“You’re horrible, Keiji!”


End file.
